The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package technique and, more particularly, to chip-on-film packages and/or device assemblies including the same.
Recently, a chip-on-film (COF) package technique using a flexible film substrate has been developed as a high density semiconductor chip mounting technique enabling smaller, thinner, and lighter electronic products. According to the COF package technique, a semiconductor die is directly bonded to a substrate by a flip chip bonding method and is connected to an external circuit by a short lead, and thus dense wire patterns can be formed. Therefore, the COF packaging is a remarkable technique to achieve higher integration packages. A chip-on-film package may be applied to portable devices such as a cellular phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a display device, etc.